bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Mina Ashido/Synopsis
__TOC__ History Back in her middle school days, Mina was considered a favorite by peers to become a future hero due to her looks, personality and strong Quirk, being capable of making bullies and the bullied get along. When her friends were approached by a gigantic, threatening figure, Mina built the courage to stand up against the monster and trick it into leaving herself and her friends alone, breaking down into tears right after as Eijiro Kirishima just watched. Mina took the Entrance Exam alongside Eijiro, with both being approved in the end. As they met for their first day in U.A. High School, Mina noticed Eijiro's new look and attitude towards his goal in becoming a hero. She became interested in whether Eijiro had truly changed or not, asking for the boy to tell her once he became sure of his new persona. Synopsis Battle Trial Arc Mina watches the Battle Trial between the teams of Izuku Midoriya and Ochaco Uraraka against Tenya Iida and Katsuki Bakugo. She aslo watch the battle between Shoto Todoroki and Mezo Shoji against Mashirao Ojiro and Toru Hagakure, being impressed by Shoto's power. Mina is teamed up with Yuga Aoyama against Rikido Sato and Koji Koda. Accidentally, some drops of her acid splatter Yuga's cape, making holes in it. Mina apologizes. U.S.J. Arc Mina was seen with other students getting on the bus to head for the park for their training. Upon arriving, they were attacked by villains and got separated. Mina was saved from being warped by Rikido Sato and she and Ochaco helped him in detaining Kurogiri long enough for Tenya to go for help. Mina was horrified when Thirteen was wounded and this lasted until All Might arrived and, upon seeing him, she started to cry out of joy. After that experience, All Might commented that those who are in Class A will be great heroes. Mina is shown to still be shaken by the events. U.A. Sports Festival Arc Mina places 19th in the Obstacle Race, allowing her to participate in the next event, the Cavalry Battle. She teams up with Katsuki Bakugo, Eijiro Kirishima, and Hanta Sero. After Neito takes her team's headband, Mina is worried when she sees Katsuki's fury after he states that they will beat them before going after Izuku. Mina and her team battle Neito's team but Neito rebukes their efforts. After Katsuki grabs two of Neito's headbands and Hanta, Katsuki still wants more points and orders his team to attack; having Hanta use his Quirk and has Mina use her dissolving fluid. Eijiro and his team ride on Mina's fluid to reach Neito's team faster thanks to Hanta reeling in his tape. Katsuki attacks Neito for the final time and grabs his last headband, which places their team at second place. Katsuki, however, wants to collect the ten million point headband and Mina goes with her team to where Izuku's team and Shoto's team are. Mina and her team reach their destination, but the Cavalry Battle ends before they could do anything. However, Katsuki's last minute actions allowed Mina and her team to reach second place, allowing them to participate in the final event. Tsuyu congratulates Mina for qualifying for the next event, but Mina states that Katsuki added her to his team as an answer to Shoto's ice and has doubt whether she can match up with their strength. After Denki and Minoru state that the girls must do the cheering battle as per orders from their homeroom teacher, Mina and the other girls of Class 1-A walk out in cheerleading outfits. However, as Mina and the girls walk out, they realize they have been tricked. When Mashirao decides to resign from the tournament event, Mina tries to help him reconsider but it does not work. During the recreational events, Mina is seen cheerleading. Mina's opponent in the first round of the tournament is Yuga Aoyama. During the match, Mina used a strategy that exploits Yuga's weakness. She kept at a distance narrowly avoiding his laser blast causing Yuga to overuse his belt, causing him to feel stomach pains and, in that moment, Mina attacks Yuga with a one-hit KO to his jaw, knocking him out and defeating him, allowing her to move on to the next round. Mina faces her opponent, Fumikage, in her second round match. However, Fumikage defeats her, eliminating her from the tournament. Mina watches the match between Fumikage and Katsuki. She cheers for Fumikage. Mina along with her class watches the closing ceremony of U.A.'s Sports Festival. Vs. Hero Killer Arc Two days after the Sports Festival, Mina is in class having a discussion with some of her classmates. During the Hero Informatics, Class 1-A have to decide on their Hero names, supervised by Midnight. Mina writes down and presents her Hero name: Ridley Hero "Alien Queen". However, Midnight tells Mina to change her name, finding it to be scary (although it would also invite trouble for copyright reasons). Afterwards, Mina changes her Hero name to "Pinky". After Class 1-A is finished formulating their Hero names, Mina is given a list of 40 workplaces in order to choose a workplace that she wants to train at. Mashirao talks to her, noting that she should have more nominations because she put on a good show in the Sports Festival. On the day of the workplace training, Mina is at the train station with her class so that she can travel to the workplace of her choice by train. She is excited until her teacher tells her to settle down. The workplace training comes to an end and Mina returns to U.A. In Class 1-A, Mina talks to Tsuyu and Kyoka about their workplace training. During Foundational Heroes Studies, Mina, along with Izuku, Tenya, Mashirao, and Hanta, is the first group to partake in the rescue training race. The race begins and Mina uses her Quirk to maneuver around the construction site and she is shocked when Izuku quickly takes the lead with her being speechless at his newly improved skills before he accidentally trips and loses the race. Eventually, Mina completes the race as All Might commends the group for improving their Quirks broadly since entering U.A. and asks them to prepare for the end-of-term test. After Foundational Hero Studies is finished, Mina is in the girls' locker room and changes into her school uniform. Mina becomes annoyed that Minoru tried to peek on her and the other girls. Final Exams Arc Mina and Denki admit that they haven't been studying due to the many events that have taken place throughout the semester. Back in class, Izuku reveals the content of the exercise test to the class, much to Mina and Denki's happiness; Mezo notes that they are happy because they don't have to adjust their Quirks for real life opponents. Throughout the final week before the end of term test, Mina studies under Momo's tutoring along with Denki, Kyoka, Hanta and Mashirao. On the day of the exercise test, Class 1-A is Shota says that without a doubt they have some knowledge on the exercise test, to which Mina and Denki exclaim that it will be fighting against robots. However, Mr. Principal bursts Mina and Denki's bubble by revealing that they will be fighting against U.A.'s teachers for the exercise test. Mina is paired with Denki and they must fight Mr. Principal in their test exercise. Mina, Denki, and Mr. Principal arrive in an uninhabited city where Class 1-A's test exercise will take place. In the city, Mr. Principal explains the 30-minute test; Mina and Denki must either handcuff him or one of them must escape the battlefield within 30 minutes in order to win and pass the test. The test begins. Denki and Mina struggle against Nezu who has commandeered a wrecking ball and uses it to block off the roads leading to the escape gate. Denki and Mina are unable to get to the escape gate or handcuff Mr. Principal and as a result, they fail the practical test. Back in class at U.A., Mina is crestfallen that she is unable to go to the forest lodge due to failing the practical test. Soon, Shota enters the classroom and informs Class 1-A that all of them are going to the forest lodge which will be a boot camp, much to Mina's happiness. However, Mina will be receiving harsher training at the boot camp for failing the practical test. Mina, along with the class, go to Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall to buy necessities for the forest lodge. My Hero Academia: Two Heroes Prior to arriving to I-Island, Momo tells Mina and the other girls after school that she has two extra invites to the I-Island Expo Preview. After a game of 5-way rock paper scissors, it’s decided that Ochaco and Kyoka will attend, leaving Mina upset. Ochaco and Kyoka recall this when they explain how they got invited to the I-Island Expo Preview, with Ochaco revealing that the other three girls are on the island, but they cannot go to the preview. After the I-Island system is hijacked, Mina, Toru, and Tsuyu, stay in their hotel room to follow the emergency protocol. Minutes later, Tsuyu discovers that the phone service and internet aren't working. Mina finds out the TV channels aren't working either. Toru says that they’re "roughing it ladies," and suggests that they play some games instead. Mina hangs out with the rest of her class after the I-Island Expo opens up. Forest Training Camp Arc The next day after the shopping trip, at U.A., Shota informs Class 1-A that the destination for their lodge trip has been changed and the new destination will only be announced on the day of the event. The first semester has come to a close and summer break has begun. On the day of the event, Class 1-A boards a bus that will take them to the forest lodge destination. thumb|220px|Class 1-A bands together to face the challenge. An hour later, Class 1-A’s bus stops for a restroom break. There, they meet Pixie-Bob and Mandalay, two members of the Wild, Wild Pussycats, who challenge the students to reach base camp past the forest in three hours. Then, all Class 1-A is forcibly thrown into Beast's Forest by Pixie-Bob's Quirk. Monsters made from dirt clods attack the students. Class 1-A works together to fight their way through Beast's Forest. They encounter several different dirt monsters and Class 1-A begins traversing the forest fighting the creatures. Collaborating with Toru, who acts as bait, Mina melts the legs of several monsters with her acid, leaving them defenseless. Class 1-A doesn't make it through the forest for several hours. Well over their time limit, Class 1-A arrives at the base camp exhausted and battered. Pixie-Bob admits that she thought they would take longer to get there. Class 1-A fetch their luggage from the bus and put it in their rooms, then head to the dining hall to have dinner, and after this, Class 1-A go to the hot springs. At the hot springs, Mina thanks Kota for stopping Minoru from trying to peek on them. The next day at 5:30 AM, Class 1-A are outside the training camp cabin. Shota greets his students and tells them that they will undergo reinforcement training to strengthen and upgrade their Quirks. Mina trains her Quirk by intermittently creating acid to increase her skin’s durability. Afterward, Class 1-A and 1-B are tasked with cooking for themselves. Then, Mina and the other students who failed their practicals take extra lessons with Shota until two in the morning. Training starts back up at seven the next day. Mina, Eijiro, Denki, Rikido, and Hanta are all super tired, but Shota forces them to train anyway. After another day of intense training, Mina is happy because that night they will participate in a courage test. Shota, however, forces the extra lessons group to sit out for more teaching, much to their displeasure. The Vanguard Action Squad of the League of Villains invade that night. Mandalay sends out a telepathic message warning the students of their arrival. Shortly after Shota leaves, Mandalay sends out two more messages giving permission for students to fight back and informing everyone that Katsuki is one of the villain's targets. Hideout Raid Arc The villains successfully kidnap Katsuki and the students return home from camp. Two days later, Mina visits Izuku in the hospital along with many of her peers. There, she knows the plan of Eijiro and Shoto to rescue Katsuki. Although she does not participate in it, she does not oppose the intentions of her classmates. Provisional Hero License Exam Arc Following the intense villain attacks toward U.A. students and the rescue of Bakugo, Nezu orders the construction of a series of buildings to transform U.A. into a boarding school in order to protect the students. As Class 1-A arrives at their dorm, Mina is overjoyed at how big their new dorm is. Before the class could enter, Shota scolded Momo, Eijiro, Izuku, Tenya and Shoto for acting as if they had already obtained their temporary licenses. He further more says he would have expelled everyone but Katsuki, Toru, and Kyoka (due to them being captured and hospitalized, respectively) from the school, if it weren't for All Might's sudden retirement and asked them to stick to the rules from now on. Afterwards, the class explore their new dorm, which Mina instantly loving the place. After everyone moved in and decorated their room, Mina suggests that they make a room showcasting competition. Izuku's room is the first on the list. Next is Tokoyami's room, though he resists at first and blocks the door, Hagakure and Mina can shove him aside, though they find his room to be too dark and scary. Afterwards, they look into Aoyama's room, a room filled with lights, disco balls, mirrors and other sparkly things. Mina is unimpressed and simply notes that she expected a room like this. They skip Minoru's room due to his creepy behavior. Ojiro's room is next, though they fail to describe it as anything but "normal". Iida's room was filled with books and a lot of back up glasses, Mina puts one on as joke. The next room belongs to Kaminari, though the girls are mostly unimpressed. As they enter Koda's room, Mina and Ochaco start to fawn over his pet bunny and play with it. Minoru then suggests that the boys get to see the girls' rooms too, which the girls agree to but first they want to continue the tour with Kirishima's room. He doesn't mind though he doubts that the girls will like his room, which Mina confirms. As they enter Shoji's room, Mina is disappointed at how empty it is. She likes Sero's room though, due to its traditional Asian design. As the group reaches Shoto's room the girls are curious what his room may look like and are amazed by its traditional Japanese style. The last room among the boys is Sato's room, where a chiffon cake was already baking. He offers it to the rest of the class which the girls gleefully accept. As she eats the cake, she points out how much of a pluspoint he got for the cake, compared to Sero. The group then skim through the girls' rooms rather quickly, first Jiro, then Hagakure, then Mina, then Ochaco and Momo last, Tsuyu didn't join because she didn't feel well. At the end of the tour, the girls decide that Sato won because his cake was tasty. The next day, Shota announces that Class 1-A will be working on developing their own special moves, much to the class' excitement. The class visits the Gym Gamma, where Cementoss creates a training ground for the class with Ectoplasm using his quirk to create villains for the class to practice their moves on. During the training she tries to fire an acid-hose from her spread palms, however, it doesn't shoot very far, to which Ectoplasm suggests her to place her palms onto each other and shoot the acid out of the gap, which successfully lets her shoot her acid further away. Ectoplasm suggests her to aim at small targets next. After four days of training, Vlad King and Class B come to announce that the Hero Qualification exam will start soon, with Neito Monoma pointing out that half of the people taking the test fail. Later that evening the Class 1-A girls are relaxing in the dorm's lounge, asking about each other's progress with their training. When Ochaco can't answer about her progress, Mina suspects that she fell in love with a boy. Even though it visibly flusters Ochaco, Mina keeps questioning her. On the day where the Hero Qualification Exam starts, Class 1-A arrive at the test location, along with several other classes from other hero schools. Mina and Sero wonder why the energetic Inasa Yoarashi likes U.A. so much since he declined entering the school. She then marvels at the heroine Ms. Joke because she asked Shota to marry her. Shortly after the exam starts, the first part of the exam involves thinning out the amount of people who can succeed by playing a game, where people put three marks on their body and are given six balls to throw at the other examinee's marks. Those whose marks have been hit are disqualified. As the exam starts, the students of the other schools focus entirely on U.A. Mina manages to deflect several with her acid. Two enemy students work together to attack U.A., one hardens a bunch of throwing balls, another one throws them underground in an arc, making them shoot out of the ground just before hitting Minoru, however, Mina manages to block them once again with her super move, Acid Veil. The U.A. students are then separated by Yo Shindo's Quirk, that let him create an earthquake and shattered the ground apart. Mina managed to regroup up with Mashiroa, Minoru, and Toru during the exam. As the exam reached its end, Mina and her group managed to locate Tenya and Yuga, thanks to him firing his laser into the sky. Fumikage, Koji and Rikado also joined and helped their classmates fend off the several opponents. Together all of Class 1-A passed the first round. Mina waits with her classmates until the Second Exam of the Provisional Hero License Exam begins. It consists of a rescue mission, and the scenario is that a villain terrorist attack has destroyed the city and there are many victims. The students are expected to rescue H.U.C employees who will act as victims. Fumikage, Koji, Mashirao, and Mina form a rescue group and head to the mountain zone. Mina performs the rescues until the exam becomes more complicated when Gang Orca and his Sidekicks arrive, acting as Villains. Mina, along with Fumikage and Mashirao, arrives to help the evacuation effort at the waterfront When they have a chance, the three go to face the villains, and Mina uses her Quirks to attack and knock down some goons until the end of the exam is announced, and the provisional hero license exam is officially closed. The results of the Provisional Hero License Exam are presented on the screen, and Mina is one of the students who passes the exam, receiving her provisional license, although she is surprised to learn that Shoto failed the exam. Shie Hassaikai Arc Next day to the Provisional Hero License Exam, Shota tells Class 1-A about Hero Work-Studies, hero activities done off campus, saying that it is a more formalized version of the Field Training they did with pro heroes before. Three days later, Shota Aizawa introduces Class 1-A to the people who will teach them about Hero Internships; the third-year students who rank among the top of all U.A. students known as The Big 3: Mirio Togata, Tamaki Amajiki and Nejire Hado. The personalities of the three students leave Class 1-A confused, who get even more confused when Mirio Togata challenges them all to a fight. At Gym Gamma, Mirio tells Class 1-A to attack him whenever and wherever they want. Mina, like the rest of her classmates, attacks him, but thanks to his Quirk Permeation, Mirio easily defeats all students of Class 1-A. As Class 1-A recovers, Mirio asks them if they think his Quirk is strong, and Mina, with Toru and Hanta, replies that his Quirk is too strong and she even asks her if he is a some kind of hybrid with two Quirks, like Todoroki. Mirio explains that he has one Quirk called "Permeation" and grants him the ability to phase his body through physical matter. Mina compares Mirio's quirk as a video game glitch, which Mirio finds hilarious. He states that the reason he wanted to fight Class 1-A is to show the experience he gained from the Hero Work-Studies. Thanks to that, Mirio was able to make his Quirk more powerful and reach the top. Class 1-A applauds Mirio's speech and they realize what the work-study could do for their skills. Days later, in Class 1-A, Mina notices the injuries on Katsuki's face, to which Denki mentions that Shoto's face also has injuries, which shocks her. Both Katsuki and Shoto have been through rigorous training at the Provisional License Training Course. A few more days later, Mina congratulates Ochaco and Tsuyu for their hero debut as they helped Nejire in taking down two Giant villains. Remedial Course Arc Days after the police raid at the base of Shie Hassaikai, Izuku, Eijiro, Ochaco and Tsuyu return to their dormitories at the school, where the entirety of Class 1-A checking to make sure their intern classmates are doing okay, physically and mentally, after their mission. Mina asks Eijiro about his state of mind, causing Eijiro to reply that he still has a long way to go; Mina accepts Eijiro's thoughts. Mina then talks to Ochaco and Tsuyu, who brings them the Koji's pet bunny to help them cheer up. U.A. School Festival Arc At Class 1-A's Heights Alliance, Mina Ashido is showing off her dance moves, which impresses some of her classmates. Interested, Izuku Midoriya decides to learn some dance moves from Mina that may be useful to his combat style. Mina is happy to teach him. Later in the classroom, Shota Aizawa announces that U.A. High School will be having a School Festival and tells Class 1-A to pick out a program to perform at the festival. Tenya Iida asks ideas from Class 1-A; Mina suggests dancing, but her but classmates suggest other things they did not reach an agreement. That night, at Height Alliance, students continue to decide what to do for the festival. Mina keeps suggesting to dance, to which Shoto Todoroki unexpectedly agrees and goes on to say that relieving stress where everyone can have fun is a great idea. Mina’s idea is combined with other suggestions, and finally the entire Class 1-A decides that it school festival program will be a live performance and dance with party space. Mina herself volunteers to teach her classmates how to dance. Class A-1 students are divided into three groups, Band team, staging team and dance team, with Mina as the one in charge of teaching her fellow classmates dance moves. Until the festival, the dance team constantly practices the choreography, and on the appointed day, the performance of class 1-A ends up being a huge success. Joint Training Arc During the Joint Training session between Classes 1-A and 1-B, Mina Ashido is placed on a team with Izuku, Ochaco and Minoru. His team faces Monoma's team in Round 5, consisting of Neito Monoma, Yui Kodai, Nirengeki Shoda, Reiko Yanagi and Hitoshi Shinso. As the teams enter Ground Gamma, Class 1-A's team realize they're at a disadvantage, as all of them have more physical Quirks and are therefore vulnerable to Class 1-B’s long-range attacks. Mina suggests they try to catch them by setting a trap, and Izuku volunteers to act as a decoy in an attempt to draw their opponents out. Mina asks if Izuku’s Quirk is okay, as he said something unusual was happening with it before, but he says it's fine and he's feeling okay. Izuku leaps out ahead of his team, knowing that Class 1-B can't ignore him and stands out on purpose, fulfilling his act as a decoy, while Mina, Ochaco and Mineta are left behind, preparing traps against Class 1-B. However, meanwhile Izuku deals with Neito and Shinso, the rest of the class 1-B attack Deku’s teammates, and Ochaco and Mina use their quirks to defend against their attacks. Suddenly, something goes wrong with Izuku. Mysterious black tendrils bursts out of his arm, that indiscriminately attack both allies and adversaries. Thanks to the rapid intervention of Ochaco and Shinso, Izuku was able to regain control. Despite Izuku's chaotic outburst, all of the students are still eager to win the fight. Mina fires her Acid Shot attack at the other team, but Yui blocks it with an enlarged plate of metal. Minoru protects Mina from a Nirengeki's Twin Impact attack using his Grape Buckler shield. The recoil sends him flying right into Mina's boobs, all according to his plan. Annoyed, she throws him at the other team using her Acid Layback and Minoru bounces off his own balls for a Grape-Pinky Combo Mineta-Bounce attack. Finally, the team in class 1-A ends up winning. After Ochaco defeated and locked up Neito, she chops Reiko's neck to subdue her and then pushes Yui into a trap made of Minoru's balls, which gives Mina an opening to uppercut Nirengeki. At the same time, Izuku pins down Hitoshi. After the round, Izuku thanks Hitoshi and Ochaco for helping him earlier. Mina teases Ochaco for grabbing onto Izuku so hard in her attempt to save him. This causes both Izuku and Ochaco to blush rapidly. Also Mina wants Aizawa to punish Mineta for being a "disgusting creep" after the stunt he pulled during the match, much to his dismay. Later, while Classes 1-A and B hanging out together after the exercise, Mina subjects Mineta to the Ludovico Technique for his actions. References Category:Character Subpage Category:Synopsis